memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Eulenpost
--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:12, 10. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Hey Eulenpost, bei uns müßtest du eigentlich Intercom (Com-Nachricht wäre auch möglich) heißen, aber wurscht. :Ich will dich für deine Bearbeitungen loben. Konstante und gute Arbeit wird hier nämlich gelobt, und zwar nicht von einem Bot, der virtuelle Medaillen verteilt, sondern individuell von Menschen. :Auch wenn da jedes Mal nur -2 oder +47 steht, eine perfekte Rechtschreibung wertet den Artikel immens auf. :Von der ganzen Gemeinde hier ein fettes Dankeschön! 17:56, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Dank zurück. ::Der Name „Intercom“ wäre nicht schlecht, aber noch ein Pseudonym möchte ich mir nun doch nicht antun. Bei der „Eulenpost“, als die ich sowieso schon bei Wikia registriert bin, konntet ihr wenigstens gleich überprüfen, dass hier keine „Bösewichtin“ am Werk ist. Übrigens habe ich festgestellt, dass es sogar mehrere Folgen mit Zauberei gibt. ::Perfekt ist meine Rechtschreibung natürlich auch nicht. Selbst Spock irrt manchmal. ::Herzliche Grüße von der Intercom-Eulenpost (Diskussion) 20:22, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Nominierung zum Rollback auf Memory Alpha --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:02, 7. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Herzlichen Dank und auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 18:04, 8. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Eulenpost, nach einer Woche ist die Wahl erfolgreich. Dazu meinen Glückwunsch. Ich habe dir die Rechte erteilt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:07, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Euch allen herzlichen Dank und die besten Wünsche von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 21:34, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Forum: Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen Hallo Eulenpost, wäre schön wenn Du dich mal beteiligst und deine Meinung äußern würdest. Es geht schließlich um die Zukunft von Memory Alpha. Gruß, --2003:E0:3FA:FC56:6C79:A9E7:D918:AC90 11:38, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Dank für den Hinweis. Antwort dort: pro Statement, gegen Diktatur. Grüße von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 12:04, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Danke, dass Du dich geäußerst hast und deine Meinung dazu sagtest. Eine Antwort darauf findest Du im angesprochenen Forum. Bitte folge der Diskussion weiter und sag deine Meinung. - Leider kennen wir uns nicht von früher. Wenn Du wissen willst wer ich bin, bzw. wer ich war, findest Du hinweise darauf hier. Mit besten Grüßen aus dem schönen Hatzbachtal, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC56:6C79:A9E7:D918:AC90 14:12, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Sag mal, magst Du nicht mit uns über die hier angeführte Diskussion weiter beraten? Viele von uns sind dazu mittlerweile in einem Chat auf Discord umgezogen, wegen so zu sagen "Feind hört" mit. Wie das mit Discord geht ist ja in der angesprochenen Forum-Diskussion mehrmals gut beschrieben. Wir würden uns sehr Freuen über dich, wenn Du mit machst und weiter darüber mit uns im Gespräch wärst. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC95:143C:AAFD:4431:AF01 10:46, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, aber ihr vergesst, dass es auch Mitmenschen gibt, die einer älteren Generation angehören und für die Chat, Discord, zusammen mit dem heutigen Computerlatein und Denglisch absolut unverständlich und wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln sind. Wie aus meiner Selbstvorstellung hervorgeht, entstamme ich einer Generation, in der man noch mit der Schreibmaschine schrieb (vgl. z.B. TOS: Ein Planet, genannt Erde und Gary Sevens Hilfsmittel, die damals noch SF waren und heute eher zum Schmunzeln anregen). ::Zum Thema: Ich habe ja mitgelesen. Eine Zweiteilung Wikia vs. ein anderer Anbieter ist für mich ein Unding und nicht tolerabel. Entweder eine Kündigung und ein totaler Umzug, ohne Spuren auf Wikia zu hinterlassen, oder man bleibt zähneknirschend bei Wikia und unternimmt Rechtsschritte. Habt ihr denn keinen Vertrag und einen Rechtsbeistand? :Denkt auch mal an die künftigen Leser, die sich im Internet informieren wollen und einer Spaltung ratlos gegenüber stehen. Grüße und eine gute Entsacheidung wünscht die --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 14:25, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Zu deinem ersten Punkt: Hiasl gehört auch einer solchen Generation an und er ist gerade bei uns im Chat bei Discord. ::Zweitens weiß ich nicht, warum sich alle vor mehreren Plattformen mit demselben Thema fürchten. Es gibt doch auch mehr als nur eine Zeitung 14:28, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Was soll das den heißen? Ich bin doch keine alte Knackwurscht. Eher ein jung gebliebenes Fossil, dass aber durch aus noch lernfähig ist. Mit besten Grüßen aus der Freien Republik Gilsebach, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC95:143C:AAFD:4431:AF01 15:31, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::::@Eulenpost: Würedest du dein Votum bitte auch in dem angesprochenen Forum in die dortige Abstimmung eintragen? -- 15:46, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Nein nein, das musst du wirklich nicht 15:52, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Discord-Diskussion Hallo Eulenpost, bitte komme doch mit in die Discord-Diskussion. Ich weiß, du hast gegen das Verlassen von Wikia gestimmt, aber es geht in der Diskussion auch darum, wie das Vorgehen sein soll, wenn wir Wikia verlassen sollten und ob du bereit wärst, mitzugehen, wenn die Entscheidung positiv für das Verlassen von Wikia ausfallen sollte. Außerdem überlegen wir, wie wir in dem Fall mit dem Inhalt hier auf Wikia verbleiben. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn jeder seine Meinung kundtut und auch seine Einwände einbringt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:00, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Pardon, Tobi72, dass ich dir hier nicht geantwortet habe, weil ich im Urlaub war und deinen Diskussionsbeitrag erst jetzt sehe. Generell wäre ich, nach nochmaligem Nachdenken, sofort mit einer radikalen Trennung und einem Neubeginn einverstanden, wenn ein kompletter Umzug möglich wäre. Sonst ist es wohl hoffnungslos. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass bereits Fizzbin-Junkie das Handtuch geworfen hat. Alle guten Wünschen von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 22:26, 5. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet heute Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 00:08, 2. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :Späte Aw: Ich war eine knappe Woche in einem erholsamen, internetfreien Kurzurlaub, sodass ich das Ende der Abstimmung und diese Mitteilung nicht mitbekommen habe. Allerdings wäre ich sowieso bei meinem Veto geblieben, weil ich auch weiterhin eine Spaltung für suboptimal halte. Grüße an euch alle von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 11:27, 5. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Deine Meinung ist erbeten. Hallo , ich schreibe dich heute an, um nochmal deine Meinung zum Thema „Trennung von Wikia“ einzuholen, da du bei der Abstimmung mit Contra gestimmt hast. Für die Befürworter der Trennung war und ist es weiterhin das Ziel, alle aktiven Autoren der MA dafür zu gewinnen, sich der Trennung anzuschließen. Es ist auch, trotz der erreichten 2/3-Mehrheit bei der Abstimmung, noch keine finale Entscheidung getroffen worden, diesen Weg auch endgültig einzuschlagen, da vor allem eine mögliche Spaltung der Community nicht das Ziel ist. Aus diesem Grund würde ich dich nochmal um eine Stellungnahme bitten: Würdest du, im Falle einer Trennung, dem Großteil der Autoren zu einem neuen Wiki folgen oder würdest du auf dem bestehenden Wiki bleiben? Einige aus der Contra-Fraktion haben ja schon in der letzten Abstimmung, unter der Bedingung, dass niemand bei Wikia bleibt, signalisiert, der Mehrheit zu folgen. Es würde mich auch sehr interessieren, was deine Beweggründe für deine Entscheidung wären. Diese Anfrage geht neben dir auch an die Autoren, die bei der besagten Abstimmung mit Contra gestimmt haben. Am besten wäre es, wenn du in den Discord-Chat kommst und dort mitdiskutierst. Viele Grüße--langweiler (Diskussion) 21:20, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Deep Space 9 Episoden Erstmal danke, dass du dir die Mühe machst und die vor allem von mir verursachten Fehler zu korrigieren. Bin echt froh, dass du das machst. Wollte ich aber nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich die Episoden, die du gestern schön überarbeitet hast, in kürze erneut überarbeiten werde. Deshalb solltest du dir derzeit nicht all zu viel Zeit dafür nehmen und lieber die Episoden dann nochmal überarbeiten, wenn ich entsprechend die Episoden abgeschlossen habe. Wenn du es natürlich gerne zwei Mal machen willst, will ich dich nicht davon abhalten. Wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen. Trotzdem danke nochmal für die Arbeit.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:35, 12. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Monobook Im neuen Wiki wird es Monobook (den Nachfolger) geben. Du bist herzlich eingeladen, beim Gründungsteam mitzumachen 17:35, 7. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Schick mir mal eine Freunschaftsanfrage an hiasl59#2134 Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:31, 8. Jun. 2018 (UTC)